tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonia Castillo
Sonia Castillo (born 1969) is a main character in The IT Files. Formerly Interpol section chief for Madrid, Sonia ended but succeeding Lucienne Christophe as the director of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Sonia appears to have a connection to magic, keeping potions in her desk at work, though the nature of this connection has not been revealed. Biography Early Life Sonia was born in Barcelona, Spain, the daughter of a Interpol agent and an officer of the Civil Guard. Raised by parents who believed in a certain methodology to fighting crime, Sonia learned that the end could not justify the means and that it was important to always learn from mistakes. Risk assessment was another key part of Sonia's pre-career training as a child, resulting in her becoming very adept at estimating odds in certain scenarios, which in turn made her strive to better learn any potential asset's strengths and weaknesses. By high school Sonia's way of thinking made her captain of her school soccer team, leading them to a silver medal one year and a gold the next, the silver only due to the overall strength of the opposing team simply being too much. While immediately after school Sonia had offers for work, even in law enforcement, she took four years to study criminology, earning a bachelor's degree before joining the Civil Guard. Sonia had been offered a starting position with Interpol but had elected to start with the Civil Guard so she could work on the physical aspects of the job, despite being a decently-accomplished athlete as she'd played soccer nearly her whole life and was taught by her parents how to shoot. Her first year in the Civil Guard Sonia got married to her long-time love but less than a year later they divorced, him finding it too hard to be married to a policewoman. Sonia had none the less ended up pregnant and gave birth to Angelita Castillo, whom she managed to raise more or less on her own while continuing her career. Interpol's Finest It wasn't until two years with the Civil Guard had passed that Sonia applied and joined Interpol. Following her training Sonia ended up in Mexico for a year as they needed more Spanish-speaking agents, meeting Caesar Francisco during this time. Caesar ended up being a good friend to have as he was one of Angelita's first real male influences, something Sonia appreciated. While Sonia and Caesar have only worked together twice since her time in Mexico they have kept in touch, primarily online. Some time after returning to Europe Sonia did a brief stint in London as a part of a task force headed by Raymond Bishop, whom she befriended. Lucienne Christophe was a young agent at the time but Sonia saw potential in her, later requesting her to be a subordinate of hers when she was promoted to the co-chief of Interpol Spain. Lucienne however proved to not be the person Sonia had thought and while the two did have quite a few things in common they clashed on the idea of pragmatism. In mid-2007 Sonia was made the section chief of Madrid after the former chief took ill and had to resign, since becoming known in Interpol for being a somewhat strict but reliable commander. Alexandra Blake and Ian Blake are two of her most trusted agents and she still remains close with her daughter. Leocadia Braga had remained a constant thorn in Sonia's side, being her number one priority on a local level. Luckily in February of 2009 Adrianna Dashkov led Interpol, in a joint operation with Team Epsilon of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, straight to Leocadia and they were able to shut her organization, Sombra de la Mano, down. As a member of the ITEA's Oversight Committee Sonia was supportive of Lucienne Christophe's work with her new agency, offering suggestions on how to improve but pushing for her to succeed. After the incident at Waterloo Station however Sonia vowed with other members of the committee to appoint a new director. Raymond Bishop passed on the job and Sonia was instead voted to take over. Feeling a small amount of guilt but eager to advance her career, Sonia quickly made sweeping changes, bringing in more field agents through the creation of GRID as well as medical staff while also making her daughter Angelita her personal secretary. Director Castillo Despite some initial reluctance by IT veterans to have Sonia as their new director Sonia slowly managed to win several members over. Sonia gave Team Gamma extra support when needed and was willing to trust the opinion of Rory Becker when it came to matters of potential personal vendettas dampening agents' performances. GRID also proved an effective way to cover more ground for field teams without simply assigning a second team to an operation. When Angelita was going to go to Paris however with Brianna Gladstone Sonia went out of her way to make sure an ITEA Team being on site would be desirable, then promptly assigning Team Alpha and The Albatross to a mission where there was no tangible threat. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Sonia was outside of ITEA HQ so she was frozen in time. During this time however Angelita used some magic potions hidden inside Sonia's desk, showing a familial connection to magic. When time unfroze Sonia returned to work and quickly assigned Alexandra Blake and Ian Blake to interrogate and pressure Colette Landry, who Lucienne had discovered a was a mole for Scott Dawson. Personal Information * Current Age: 40 * Height: 5'6.5" * Weight: 132 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Common Attire: Business Suits, Hip Chain Personal Items * H&K USP45, Personal Sidearm * Ruger Mk II, Secondary Sidearm * Maserati Quattroporte, Personal Vehicle Residence Sonia's home is a townhouse in the City of Westminster in London, just off of Harley Street. The home is three stories, the downstairs possessing a sitting room, a dining room, a kitchen, a small bedroom and a full bathroom as well as a square staircase lobby. The second floor of the townhouse has a larger bedroom, a full bathroom, a secondary living room and a half-kitchen half-office. The top floor has a large storage room and a bedroom. Sonia sleeps in the second floor bedroom and Angelita Castillo sleeps on the third floor, the first floor a sort of guest room. Special Skills * Administrative Knowledge, specifically agency administration and field command. * Diplomacy, specifically in inter-agency and table negotiation. * Drug Knowledge, familiar with most methods of smuggling narcotics through transport hubs. * Political Knowledge, specifically international law and jurisdictions. * Bilingual, knowing Spanish and English. Relationships Family * Angelita Castillo, Daughter Friends * Caesar Francisco, also Co-Worker * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Parisa Golzar, also Co-Worker * Ian Blake, also Co-Worker * Alexandra Blake, also Co-Worker * Michael Bradford, also Co-Worker * Lina Maier, also Co-Worker * Noah Durand, also Co-Worker * Nancy Colfax, also Co-Worker * Esther Torres, also Co-Worker * Andrew Chin, also Co-Worker * Katrina Kraft * Raymond Bishop * Irina Popov * Vasco Arroyo * Esmeralda Pena * Zabel Darbinian Appearances Canon * The IT Files: Scott's Business * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * The Caribbean Caper Trivia * Sonia is physically based on actress Catherine Zeta-Jones, who froze people in some T-Mobile commercials. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA